


寄生

by z2527751



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	

事情往他没有预料的方向发展了，尚未适应黑暗的里昂无法看清他们的动作，但触感告诉他压制他的人正试图脱去他的衣物，而其余能腾出手人几乎都不约而同发出解开皮带扣的和衣物解开的悉索声。

疑虑和恐惧涌上心来，里昂几乎使出所有力气挣脱桎梏，压制他的人没有攥住劲，一瞬间被他挣脱，但没等里昂全力逃出几步，其他几人就像恶狗扑食一样猛力抓住了他，不仅如此，他身上的衣物也迅速的被几双手狠劲撕开，里昂直觉意识到了将要发生的事——这几个人意图对他实施强暴。

概念不合常理但事实正贴在他的腿间，明显是他人男性生殖器的触感正在他两腿之间挤进，热烫，且湿黏，在努力以仅有的力气制衡的情况下，里昂清楚的听到他们口中那些诡异且单调的词句：抓住他！插入他！以及——他身上好香。

未来得及思考其中关窍与逻辑，里昂就近乎绝望的失去了身体的掌控，被他们的力气扳倒，一点点的被拖拽成两腿打开，四肢撑地的姿势，敏感的肛口第一次体验这样热烫的熨帖，紧接着，死死掐住腰臀部的双手猛一用劲，直肠入口就这样生生被阴茎挤开。

那是很强烈的疼痛，但对于真正死过的人，这种程度的疼痛与暴力几乎不足为惧，某种意义上，真正对他形成冲击的，是这远远超出认知的现实，在精神层面他几乎无法保持理智，没有做出任何有意义的举措来扭转事态，更无法进行正确的思考，他仅仅是在混沌麻木中承受，接纳了一切。

紧接着后穴的挺进，他的脸被另一只手暴力的捏住，巨大的疼痛迫使他张开口腔容纳进另一根阴茎。除了已经在进入的两人，其他三人正腾出手帮着压住他，也用闲着的手在就着强暴的场景打着自己的飞机。没几下，后穴的阴茎挺入进到了深处，因紧张绞紧的穴口突破起来十分艰涩，理应对进入的阴茎造成疼痛，却不料那进入后穴的人发出非常欣慰且满足的笑声，仿佛做的是件人见人爱的好事。

那人没有想象中那么粗暴，在草率的侵入后，那根粗大开始用非常有节律的速度动作起来，滚烫的肉棒在干涩的后穴里慢速拖动，拽出，接着重又挤进，如此循环。那人伸出手抓住了里昂的头发，迫使他塌下腰部把穴口暴露的更开，这一下使得里昂被口中的肉棒进入的更深，咽反射使他立马想吐，发出了疯狂的呜咽却被口中用力向里进的肉棒死死的堵住。固定住他头的大手一点也不放松，难以再往里进的阴茎就着这个深度丝毫不抽出的野蛮的向前顶动，里昂被刺激的得眼眶发红，毫无办法的被逼出眼泪。

而后穴的开拓也毫不留情的持续，被渐渐操松了的穴口终于可以容纳性器大幅度的拔出插入了，被阴茎分泌物和肠道分泌物共同作用润滑了的抽插逐渐快速起来，空气里回荡的规律且响亮的肉体啪击声一阵一阵传到里昂脑子里。听着越来越重且快速的响动，甚至抽插中渐渐带入的淫靡的水声，使里昂的神经被磨的一阵阵发昏，后穴的摩擦仿佛要令他烧着，酸涨酥麻的感觉一阵一阵的疯狂顺着脊椎爬上。

此时口中的巨物也开始了前后大幅的动作，前方的人粗暴的抓着他后脑一片幼嫩的发丝把头往自己阴茎上用力摁下，深入时嘴唇几乎能贴上下腹的皮肤。空气随着狂乱的肉体拍击声震动起来，开始在其中回荡起含糊且狂乱的呜咽，呻吟，哭喊。里昂被操的快要发不出声，这一切都太过了，他没有过这样的无力时刻，被人粗暴的蹂躏，摆布，浑身被撞击搞的酸痛，狼狈不堪，更可怕的是后穴被过度摩擦时传来的牵动全身的颤抖痉挛，他不想承认那就是快感，他的阴茎明明没有受到任何抚慰，他为什么会在暴行中产生快乐，这些所有疯狂的认知复又把他卷进更深的沉沦中去。

在脑子嗡鸣的混乱之中，后穴里的阴茎射了，把种子洒在了极深的内里后，阴茎终于变软退出了后穴，但紧接着，另一根棒子就接力一般就贴向前来，那贴在他尚未来得及合拢的穴口的热楔，形状明显与之前的不同，正被后穴的拔出感刺激得浑身打颤的里昂，立刻从直觉中发出叫嚣般的恐惧，正当他不明恐惧的原因时，这根阴茎捅了进来，正卡在前方的肉棒也射精退出的档口，他尚未来得及咳出咽喉中呛人的精液，就被后穴过大尺寸的进入逼出一声绝望的惊叫，还未能来得及宣泄完这瞬间的恐惧，粗暴的操干就接踵而至，把他喊哑的声音顶成一段一段的，他甚至于吞咽下了口中的浓稠精液都不自知，巨大的阴茎几下顶动，在凶猛的深入中把里昂剧烈反应的身躯狠狠钉住，把自己死死压进稚嫩而窄紧的后穴的最深处。

令人没有想到的是，里昂沙哑的嗓音为此发出了一声轻颤。这声仿佛轻泣的哼鸣，瞬间点燃了空气里荷尔蒙的火药。连他自己都没注意到的，他后穴的敏感点被压到了，随着那根过大的阴茎有意识的再次向外拖拽，他浑身像点着了火一般炸开快感，逼的一声声对于强暴来说过于甜腻的叫喊不断泄露出来，他没能消化下这超过的信息量，就感到身后高大的身体用肉棒串着他，两手从大腿根部将他整个抱起，高度的变化让重力的施压变得明显，完全失去行动能力让里昂的恐惧成倍递增，随即就被以两腿大开后穴仍含着阴茎的姿势被带着走动，强硬摁到一面墙上，不待他双手扶稳墙体，身后的男人就托着里昂的双腿，借着重力的压迫，猛地挺进了后穴最深处。灭顶的快感冲上头来，里昂顿时脑子一片空白，只能张大口却发不出声音，他无法察觉的是自己未经任何抚慰的阴茎已经高高翘起，滴滴答答的流着泪，随之又是一撤一顶，里昂终于发出了哭喊，陷入迷失的情当中，彻底失去抵抗的意志。

不记得被蹂躏了多久，这场针对他个人的粗暴轮奸才渐渐进入尾声。本来就虚弱的身体如风中烛火般随对方动作摇晃，在一切结束之后便顺势瘫倒，体味着因绵长重复的性高潮而持续的意识空白。尽管令人悲愤，但除开精神上给予的巨大冲击，他们没有对他造成实质性的物理伤害，他很难理解，为什么他们会出于非暴力的心态去强奸一个同性，而且他很难想象这些受到寄生虫控制的行尸走肉会像现在这样用人类的方式来“找乐子”而不是失手把他再杀一次并盲目的奸尸。

他从仰视的视角向上看，黑暗里通讯器闪着微弱的亮光，他们正在联系萨德勒前来将他抓捕回去，他们使用了一个非常用名词或人称代词来称呼里昂。里昂用他那贫瘠的西班牙语猜测着，这个称呼所关联的词根拥有近似于“自然”“母性”或“乳母”的含义。

——虫母。


End file.
